


Beachside

by itsbuckysbitch



Series: Bucky Barnes Smut Collection [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, BuckyxReader - Freeform, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, bucky barnes smut, bucky smut, readerxbucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbuckysbitch/pseuds/itsbuckysbitch
Summary: Alone time with Bucky in California = steamy car sex parked by the ocean
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Smut Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819207
Kudos: 34





	Beachside

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut? duh, metal arm kink, mild dom!bucky/brat reader, fingering, oral (female receiving), small hickeys, overstimulation & unprotected sex (this is fictional friends. wrap it or else you cannot tap it do you hear me) cos thats what i'm into leave me alone also this has like no real plot its just smut... ENJOY!

You, Bucky and several other Avengers were in California for a Stark Tech show in LA, some security system Tony was working on. You and Bucky decided to leave a few days early to spend some time alone together. Everyone gave you space at the tower, but there was something special about being completely and utterly alone. 

The night before the event, the two of you took the rental car and drove up and down the coast for a few hours, still cruising even after the sun had set. The windows were rolled down and the music was a little too loud. He always let you pick the music and told you which he really liked to build a mutual playlist that you both enjoyed.  
You sat in the passenger seat, your left leg tucked underneath you and his flesh hand softly moving up and down the inside of your thigh. 

You couldn’t help but look at him, admiring his profile, his scruff that he let grow out, knowing you’d have to enjoy it now before he shaved it off for tomorrow’s event. You took his hand and laced his fingers with yours as you bit the inside of your cheek and allowed your head to fall against the headrest. 

“Sweetheart, why are you staring at me?” He asked, lowering the music, his face still square with the highway in front of him. His jaw shifted as he smiled. “I can feel you looking at me.” 

“Shhh,” You’d hum. “Just let me look at you. Why can’t I look at you?” 

He squeezed your hand before bringing it up to his lips, pressing a small kiss to your knuckles. “You’re being creepy, baby.” 

“I disagree.” You giggle in response, watching as he readjusted his grip on the steering wheel, the metal plates on his left arm shifting. 

You brought his flesh hand up to your mouth and kissed his knuckles back, but you didn’t stop there. You continued to stare at the side of his face as you pressed open mouth kisses to his knuckles, his thumb, and soon took his thumb into your mouth. 

“Doll, don’t make me pull over.” 

You couldn’t help but grin at this threat that sounded more like a good time. “Oh no, don’t do that!” You said in a tone slick with sarcasm. “I totally don’t want to fuck you to the sound of the ocean waves.” 

He finally turned his head, locking eyes with you, the absolute love of his life, before smiling. “Oh doll, I’m going to make you regret using that tone with me.” 

You drove until there was a parking ledge and stopped the car on the side of a cliff where you could see the reflection of the moon on the ocean outside of your window. 

The two of you folded the seats down and crawled into the backseat of the SUV and immediately kicked off your shoes. 

Bucky didn’t waste any time in laying you down on your back, the moonroof right above your head, giving you a clear view of the star speckled sky. 

He placed himself in between your legs and tangled his hand into your hair as he brought his lips to yours.  
“Baby doll, you are going to be the fucking death of me.” Bucky muttered onto your lips as his hips dipped circles against your own, his hard on already prominent against the inside of your thigh. 

His lips continued to speckle kisses on your own, then around your jaw and back to your lips over and over again, in time with the circles that his hips drew into your own.

Eventually he would kiss down your jaw and suck small dark mark on the side of your neck. You knew that you’d have a hell of a time covering it for the event tomorrow but you thoroughly did not give a fuck right that moment. 

All the while, his hands have managed to roam underneath the hoodie you’d stolen from him and also refused to wear a bra under. As his tongue gently ran over the new hickey on your neck, his flesh hand pinched and flicked on your left nipple. 

It only took you a moment to realize he wanted the hoodie off. Bucky leaned back, his knees resting between your legs and his metal hand pressed up against the roof of the car as he waited for you to strip the jacket off. Within seconds your chest was bare and you took this time with Bucky upright to tug on his shirt for him to take it off and to begin unbuckling his belt. 

He came back down before you could finish unzipping his jeans. His lips found yours and this time, his tongue fought its way into your mouth, instantly moving against yours, massaging your tongue with his own.

When his mouth left yours, you found yourself panting. Bucky took this time to kiss down your neck once more. Now with your hoodie off, he continued to pepper kisses across the top of your chest before completely taking your left nipple into his mouth, gently flicking the nub with the tip of his tongue, feeling it get hard between his lips. He smiled to himself before sucking roughly and using his flesh hand to slap the outside of your upper thigh. 

Strings of profanities left your mouth as your fingers tangled into his hair and his mouth continued to move down your body, leaving wet kisses down your stomach. Once his lips found the waistband of your cotton shorts he leaned back once again and assisted you in taking them, alongside your underwear off. It was then that you looked up to see that the moonroof had already fogged up from the heat inside the car and you grinned to yourself. 

“No fair,” You muttered, as he threw the fabric against the windshield once more. “Take yours off,” You requested, pulling him close by the loops on his jeans and pulling the zipper down. 

It took him a moment but soon he was left in nothing but his socks and his tight black briefs that showed a prominent outline of his hard on, even in the dim moon light. In a matter of seconds, he was settled between your legs again. 

He spread your legs open and kissed the insides of your thighs, sucking softly, almost threatening to leave more dark purple marks in this new location. 

Without warning he licked a broad stripe from the bottom of your labia to your clit. 

Your breath hitched and your fingers immediately reached down to tug on his hair. “More Buck. I need more.” 

He continued with several broad stripes before he wrapped his lips around your clit, slowly flicking the now hard nub with his tongue. 

He would alternate sucking on your clit and licking messy shapes against your skin. “Oh God, my girl tastes so good.” He muttered almost inaudibly against your pussy, the warm air making you wiggle underneath him. 

“Stay still for me, doll.” He commanded, prominently this time as his flesh hand pressed your knee down, opening your thighs up and shifting his weight onto his right side. 

The cool metal of his left hand came in contact with your inner thigh and the sound of your gasp filled the air. “Please. Please touch me, Buck.” 

He grinned, and popped his index finger in his mouth, slicking it with spit before slowly pressing it into your opening. He slowly rocked the silver finger in and out of you before bringing it out once more to lube his middle finger with spit and press the two into you. 

You both felt the way his thick fingers stretched the walls of your pussy open. You struggled to keep your hips still, as his fingers slowly moved against your skin and his stubble scratched the inner most of your thighs. . You found yourself biting on your knuckle to keep quiet. 

“I want to hear you, baby. Let me know how good I’m making you feel.” He said before bringing his lips back to your clit. It was as if he carefully calculated it, the way he alternated pressing his fingers as far into you as he could, with the lightest nibbling of your clit between his teeth. 

Before long you were a moaning mess and couldn’t help but wiggling underneath him. “Fucking hell, James. Don’t stop. Shit! I love your tongue, Buck. So much.” 

He grinned to himself, your words fueling him as he continued to eat you out. It was only a matter of minutes before you were squirming underneath him. “Hun, you have to keep still for me.” 

You tried your best to not wiggle, but before long you felt yourself clench his fingers harder, ultimately cumming onto his metal hand and into his mouth. But he wouldn’t stop. 

He continued to lap up the juices spilling out of you as the profanities you yelled filled the car. He let his fingers slip out of you in one swift movement, bringing them up to your mouth as he continued to lap up your cum, overstimulating your sensitive cunt until you forced your legs together and he had no choice but to stop. 

The bottom half of his face was coated in your cum, and you admired the sight of him, grinning ear to ear and licking his lips as you sucked your own cum off of his metal fingers. 

You brought your hands up and hooked them around the back of his neck, opening your legs once more and pulling him down on top of you. 

“You did so good, princess.” He’d hum before pressing a soft kiss onto your lips. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

You’d giggle in response, pressing your hand between your bodies and palming his dick through the thin black fabric of his Calvin Kleins.

He would whisper symphonies of curses in your ear as you licked broad stripes up his neck, ending them with open mouthed kisses on his stubble lined jaw, your hands slipping inside of his underwear and stroking the middle of his shaft.

You were both growing impatient as you used your feet to pull his briefs down around his ankles and rubbed his tip against your clit as soon as it sprung free. 

“Fucking hell, doll. Still so wet for me, are you?” He pushed the last bit of fabric down until it hung on one of his ankles and sat once more on his knees, his own hand now stroking the base of his cock, slapping it against you and admiring how you looked, splayed out in front of him. 

“Always.” 

And without wasting another moment he’d place his metal hand flat right by your face and guide his tip into your cunt. In one smooth flick of his hips, he filled you to the brim. 

This time you didn’t bother trying to keep quiet as your screams filled the car. He chuckled at how your face contorted as you adjusted to the feeling of him inside you. Leaning back onto his knees, his hands grabbed your hips and began to lead himself in and out of you, setting a terribly slow pace. 

“I fucking hate you, Barnes,” You’d groan, pissed at him for going so agonizingly slow. 

“All you had to say was, please, darling.” He’d smirk before tripling his pace with no sense of build up. 

Soon you were grasping at nothing, your mouth continuously open, filling the four door with more than the sound of his skin slapping against yours. 

It wasn’t long before he started to fall into you, his hips moving sloppily as he reached his peak. 

You’d pull him back down, tugging on his hair and grazing ear with your teeth. “Cum for me, Buck.” 

All it took was the sound of your voice, yearning for him. Then suddenly, he was like putty, encasing you with his body, squeezing your face with his hands and messily pressing his lips against yours as his cum pumped into you. 

As your lips parted, he brushed your hair out of your face, using the thin layer of to slick back your baby hairs. “I love you, doll.” 

You’d return the favor, tucking pieces of jet black hair behind his ears and running your thumb against his bottom lip ever so gently. “I love you too, James. Always have.” 

“Always will.”


End file.
